Take What I Give
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: She wanted him to look at her like he did the first night at that Korean karaoke bar. Like she could be his whole world if she would let him. She didn't know what she wanted. Didn't know what this meant. But she wanted him tonight. Set Post-Season 1


**A/N: paperwings075 and msjgatsby are making me feel like a slacker because they're putting out stories faster than I can read them. I wasn't interested in tonight's games and March Madness is almost over...so I had some extra time to write, but then the late game got crazy and I'm wide awake when I shouldn't be. I should probably edit more, but if I don't post now it won't go up until Saturday. I feel like I've had this idea since December or January and it finally fought it's way to the top of my list, which can partially be attributed to all the pictures of Aaron that surfaced today. This is the story I referred to on my bio page as, "Impressions." This is set after season 1..before things got dicey.**

* * *

Johnny let out a low whistle as he looked Paige up and down. "P, you've got it bad."

"Shut up," Paige said, handing her coat to the coat check. She shoved the ticket in her purse and started heading towards the ballroom, suddenly feeling anxious. Normally, she wouldn't care about Johnny's commentary but right now she was on a mission and he was slowing her down.

"You sure you want to waste _all that_ on Mikey?"

Paige rolled her eyes, stopping in front of a mirror. "Go find our seats." She ran her fingers through her hair and tugged on the top of her dress, but not too much. She didn't care that she was spilling out of a black lacy dress that already left little to the imagination. She was covered. Mostly. Besides, she only had one chance to make an impression. She wanted every woman to hate her and every man to want her. But only one man mattered. Not that Mike would turn her down. At least she didn't think he'd turn her down. But now that the moment where she'd see him was getting closer, she was starting to get nervous butterflies in her stomach.

What if he didn't want her anymore? She wanted him to look at her like he did the first night at that Korean karaoke bar. Like she could be his whole world if she would let him. She didn't know what she wanted. Didn't know what this meant. But she wanted him tonight. They could figure the rest out later.

Mike didn't even know she was in town. What if decided not to come to this dinner? Johnny had to come to DC to testify and casually mentioned his trip coincided with some FBI distinguished service banquet for the Deputy Director.

"_You know who's gonna be there?" Johnny said, showing her an invitation to the banquet._

"_The Deputy Director?" Paige pointed to his name on the invitation. _

_Johnny rolled his eyes and took back the invitation. "Mike wouldn't miss this for the world."_

"_And?" Paige asked, even though she knew what Johnny was hinting it._

"_And what? You want him? Go get him. Unless you're too scared to make a move."_

She told Johnny to get tickets to the banquet and swore him to secrecy, because she wanted her visit to be a surprise. Pulling her compact out of her purse, she freshened up her makeup. She ran her fingers through her hair a few more times before reaching for her compact. Turning slightly, she froze when she saw Mike being dragged behind a pillar by some redhead. He was laughing. He looked happy. Like he was enjoying himself.

She wondered how quickly she could make a graceful exit. With Mike _occupied_, she could head inside and grab Johnny and leave before Mike even knew she was there. Feeling foolish, she shoved her compact into her purse, wishing she had the foresight to bring a gun. Her compact fell to the floor and she hurriedly bent down to pick it up, as she stood, Mike's eyes met hers from across the room as his head poked out from behind the pillar. Shit. He must've heard her compact fall. So much for her graceful exit.

With her pride on the line, she grabbed her compact and turned to walk away without stopping to shove it in her purse. Walking quickly down the hall, she didn't stop to see if he was following her.

* * *

This was _not_ how tonight was supposed to turn out. When she planned out what she thought would happen tonight, being alone and drunk in her hotel room was nowhere near the list of possible outcomes. She thought she would be here with Mike. Or at his place. Or maybe even the hotel the banquet was being held at if they couldn't wait a second longer to be alone together.

Her phone buzzed _again_ and she ignored it. Not wanting to know if it was Johnny checking up on her or Mike trying to track her down, she shoved it back in her purse without looking to see who was calling. She was just doing fine on her own. Paige grabbed the bottle of tequila she bought on the way back to the hotel and took a few more sips.

She needed music. And more alcohol. Definitely more alcohol. Paige took another drink and turned on the the clock radio in the room, happy that it was already set to a decent enough local station. She closed her eyes, happily dancing around the room. Screw Mike Warren. She didn't need him to have a good time. She should go out. She was all dressed up and dancing in her hotel room in Washington DC. Alone. _Pathetic._ There was no reason her pity party of one couldn't happen at a club and she could forget that Mike Warren even existed. As tempted as she was to crawl into bed and order room service and watch whatever old movie she could find, she was going to go out. And drink until she forgot Mike's name, because clearly the three months he had spent in DC made him forget all about her.

Spying her shoes near the bed, she grabbed them and plopped herself down on the bed to put them back on. She slipped them on easily, but was having trouble fastening the straps and she was pretty sure it was due to the tequila. Not that she would ever blame anything on tequila. She could hold her liquor, the tequila wasn't the problem. The problem was that these shoes had way too many straps. "Stupid heels," Paige muttered, kicking her shoes across the room. Paige wandered over to her suitcase and started rifling through it, looking for an acceptable pair of shoes that didn't have all those straps. And Johnny made fun of her for using his carry on luggage for extra shoes.

Paige heard a knock at the door and she groaned. If she would've answered her phone, she could've told Johnny she was fine. Instead she was going to have to tell him her plan was a disaster. But on the plus side, she could drag him out with her tonight. It would be like the old days. Just the two of them, going out and drinking until the sun came up. Maybe this night wasn't a bust after all. Paige opened her hotel room door, surprised that it was Mike on the other side of the door, not Johnny.

Great, just great. Mike was the last person she wanted to see right now. She felt like an idiot for flying 2,700 miles to surprise him only to find out he had moved on. Although, she didn't have a right to be mad at him. She was the one that pushed him away before they even got started. She didn't have a right to be angry. But she was embarrassed. Not that she would ever admit it. She wouldn't let Mike know how much it hurt to see him with another woman. She started to close the door when Mike pushed his way in her hotel room. A thrill shot through her body, when he pulled her flush against his body and spun them around, slamming her against the door as his lips greedily sought hers out.

With each passing second, his kiss became more demanding, erasing every doubt she had about him wanting her. She groaned when he bit her lip. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she tugged on his hair, urging him on. She had waited far too long for their second kiss. That was all her fault. But it seemed that Mike was just as eager to make up for lost time, not wanting to waste any time by talking. That was probably for the best, they always got in trouble with words. A moan escaped her throat as Mike's lips wandered from hers, kissing her everywhere.

She could barely think straight. Couldn't remember why she had pushed him away months ago. If she had known it would feel like this, she would've gladly been his answer. Let him use her to find his way. Because right now she was starting to think she was the lost one and he was the answer. Mike trailed a path of kisses along her throat as one hand pushed up her dress. His lips wandered lower, teasing the tops of her breasts and she moaned, letting her head fall back against the door, content to let him have his way with her. Because if this was any indication of how the night would go, Mike would quickly become her newest addiction.

Mike pulled back from her slowly, a smile filling his face as he paused to look at her. He was in disbelief that they were actually here. The last person he expected to see tonight was Paige, but here she was. She looked stunning. Her lips were parted slightly, her crimson red lipstick smudged from his kiss. Her uneven breathing matched his own, and his eyes focused on her breasts, watching them rise and fall with each breath, threatening to spill out of her too tight dress that he couldn't wait to get her out of. Paige watched him, giving him a knowing smile as he openly stared at her. This wasn't like so many of those nights where he wasn't allowed to stare at her, because she was undercover and he was Charlie's fake boyfriend. Or he had a girlfriend. Or pretending that they were just roommates. Just coworkers. This was different. She flew across the country to be with him. After she filled out his transfer request, but he pushed that thought from his mind. She was here for him and that was all that mattered.

Mike lowered his mouth to hers, slowly kissing her. The initial thrill of kissing Paige was wearing off and his brain was slowly catching up to his body. She tasted like tequila. He broke their kiss, laughing softly when she whimpered at the loss of contact. He prided himself on being a great kisser. An even better lover. But he had been positive that Paige would've been more of a challenge. She didn't seem like the type to beg. At least not right away. She was going to make him work for it, he knew it. She was stubborn. He loved that about her. Mike pressed his lips to her again, and the second he tasted tequila he remembered why he pulled away the first time. He gave her several short kisses, before finally finding the willpower to break away from her. He slowly looked around the room and saw an open bottle of tequila about 2/3 full. "You're drunk."

It wasn't an accusation. Just a simple fact.

"I've been drinking. I'm not drunk." She rolled her eyes at the look he gave her and she sighed. "I'm not that drunk."

Mike tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "There's a version of this I want. I - "

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing. I want this. I want _you_."

Three words he felt like he had been waiting a lifetime to hear. But not like this. Mike smoothed his hands down her sides as he rested his forehead against hers. "I want this. I want you," Mike confessed, repeating her words. "But I don't want this to be some hazy memory or have you regret this in the morning."

It was almost embarrassing how much he was into her. And as willing as he was to fill whatever role she wanted him to in her life. One night stand. Fling. Boyfriend. Friends with benefits. He didn't really care. He wanted her. But he needed to know she really wanted him. That she wasn't going to second guess coming out here in the morning.

Paige undid his belt and unzipped his pants, slipping her hand in his boxer briefs. "No regrets, I promise."

MIke groaned as her hand moved over him and he was second guessing his decision to be noble. "Fuck," Mike whispered as her thumb brushed over him.

Paige's lips curved into a smile, "That's the plan." Sliding her hand out of his pants she pushed off his suit jacket and started pulling at his shirt until it found its way to the floor.

His eyes closed as she started kissing his chest. Her lips wandered lower and he stopped her as she started kissing her way down his chest. As much as he wanted her mouth on him, there was something he wanted more. "You're wearing too many clothes."

Paige laughed, "Do something about that."

Mike fumbled with the zipper on her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Paige kicked her dress away. She met his gaze and he was speechless as she took off her bra, standing before him in a pair of black lace panties and nothing else. She was gorgeous. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"You just gonna stare all night, Levi?" Paige teased.

"It's Mike." She only called him Levi when she was teasing him, which was the last thing he wanted this night to be about. He kissed her again, trying to memorize every detail about her body. How she felt. How her skin tasted. How her eyes fluttered close when he pressed his lips to her pulse point in her neck. How her breath quickened as he kissed her way down her body, settling his lips on her breasts.

Paige moaned his name softly as he slipped his fingers beneath her black lace panties. Her eyes widened and they both froze when they heard a knock at the door.

Paige pressed her fingers to Mike's lips, shushing him before he could yell at whoever it was to go away.

"Paige, you in there? You took off before dinner and you're not answering your phone," Johnny called through the door.

Mike pulled his hand out of her panties and lifted his head, resting it against the door, so his chin was resting on Paige's shoulder. Paige cupped her hand around the back of his neck, lightly running her hand down his back, trying to keep him in the moment. "Ignore him," she whispered.

He brushed his lips over her ear, all too eager to give in to her request. Right now, he would gladly sell his soul to the devil if it meant Johnny disappeared.

"You've got three seconds to open this door or I'm breaking it down."

Annoyed, Paige pushed him away and picked up his discarded shirt, holding it against her chest. "Can't you take a hint?" Paige said, unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice as she opened the door. "See, I'm fine."

Johnny stared at her for a few seconds, ignoring her state of undress, "Your pupils are dilated. How much have you been drinking?" Johnny pushed his way into the room. "If you dragged some lowlife..." his voice trailed off as he spotted Mike on the other side of the door.

Mike gave him a small wave, noticing that Johnny couldn't keep the grin off his face as he took in the scene before him. He was pretty sure that they were never going to hear the end of this. Johnny was going to relish sharing every detail about this night with their roommates. How he barged into Paige's hotel room, only to find her practically naked using his shirt to cover himself. And his belt was undone, his pants unbuttoned and the zipper halfway down.

"That's my cue to leave," Johnny said.

"You trust him and not me?" Paige asked, offended. "I'm the drunk one!"

"Mikey? He's practically a boy scout and you, you're you!"

"Thanks, I guess," Mike said, shaking his head.

Paige hit Johnny and he laughed. "What if he was taking advantage of me?"

"Let's be clear, if anyone in this room is taking advantage of anyone, it's you taking advantage of him. Besides, wasn't that the plan?" Johnny motioned to her dress on the floor, "That's why you wore that dress. Looks like you two have things under control, so I'll be on my way. I'm in the next room over, so keep it down. Or don't. It's cheaper than renting a movie."

Paige glared at Johnny and Mike stepped forward, eager to usher him out of the room. "Bye Johnny."

"You two be safe," Johnny said as Mike closed the door on him, laughing at his own joke.

Mike locked the door, shaking his head. "Is this why we never hooked up at Graceland?" That house was huge and everyone had their own bedroom, but it was nearly impossible to find a moment of privacy.

Paige leaned against the door. "My head is spinning."

Mike watched her closely for a few seconds and walked across the room to get her bottle of water, almost tripping over her shoes. He handed her the bottle of water and she took a few sips before handing it back to him. She slipped on his shirt, only buttoning a few of the buttons. He reached for her hand and led her to the sofa. He sat down and she slowly sat down next to him and curled up in his arms. "Do you want some aspirin or something?"

"I just need a minute. Why do we have horrible timing?"

Mike pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. "There's always tomorrow."

"Your girlfriend won't come looking for you?"

"It was our third date. I'm pretty sure I'm not getting a fourth. I went chasing after another woman and left her at a banquet where she didn't know anyone. I doubt she's ever going to talk to me again."

"Good," Paige said, snuggling further into his embrace. "So tell me, Special Agent Warren, Johnny didn't know you were here. How did you find me?"

"I tracked the GPS on your phone."

"That's creepy."

"I never deleted the tracking info for everyone's phones from mine," Mike said. It was just something he forgot to do when he left Graceland. He hadn't even thought about it until Paige wouldn't pick up her phone. "Were you just gonna leave without seeing me?"

"Maybe. I don't know. It's stupid, but I wasn't expecting to see you with someone."

Mike sighed. If he would've known Paige was coming, he would've met her at the airport. "I'm with you now."

"Are you gonna be here in the morning?" Paige quietly asked, lightly tracing her fingers along his abs.

"Absolutely," MIke said, despite not being sure what being here meant for them. For their future. If they had a future. Right now, all they had was tomorrow. But he'd take it.

THE END

* * *

**check my bio page for updates**


End file.
